


CZW Origins: Dean Moxley

by DTLS



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTLS/pseuds/DTLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Moxley has an encounter with an admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CZW Origins: Dean Moxley

It was the week before WrestleMania and Dean was lying in his hotel room watching the idiot box. He had just returned from the gym and his testosterone was pumping. He needed to get laid. After watching the conclusion to his favorite sitcom, he put on his raggedy-ass tank top and greasy jeans, slung his filthy, black leather jacket over his back and made his way down to the lobby. Tuesday night, he thought. Maybe I'll try the sleazy hotel bar. There must be at least one drunken floozy in there. He made his way around the lobby and entered the hotel bar. The lights were dim, the carpet a stained turqoise, that told a story of many decades of vomit, smoking and drunken mishaps. He made his way to a stool at the bar. Whiskey... neat, barkeep. A gravelly voice replied back 'that'll be five dollars'. Start a tab, Dean said. This will be a long night. While he waited for his beverage, he scanned the bar cautiously. There were always people who recognized him and he wasn't in the mood for signing autographs and taking pictures tonight. He was in the mood for something else. 

There were two couples playing pool... cute. Some shady guys at a table in the back. Someone who must have been a worker, because he was sitting with a paper, pen and calculator. But as he made his gaze around the bar, he noticed a hefty young woman at the end of the bar. She was certainly overweight, but had a cute and passable face. Not my thing, he thought, but we'll see if it is after a few more of these shots of whiskey. He smirked to himself... heh. After consuming enough to give Charlie Sheen a buzz, he made his way over to the young lady at the other end of the bar, swaying like a pendulum as he walked. He plopped his elbow on the bar. Hi, I'm Dean. What's your name? JT, the lady replied. Well, JT, I'm visiting this town for the week and I've got no company to show me 'round, if you know what I mean. I was just about to leave, but if you refill my s'mores flavored vodka martini, I may entertain you a little, JT replied. 

An hour of exchanged pleasantries came and went and before JT knew it, she was feeling a little tipsy. It was not often that she drank and Dean's company had more than loosened her up. The smell emanating from Dean's stained clothing, which had bothered her during the initial encounter, had started to turn her on. It was a musky, manly smell, somewhat akin to sour dairy. Take me to your room, she said. Dean, nearly forgetting to pay the bill, grabbed her hand and threw a hundred dollar bill on the bar. Keep the change, he said with a big grin on his face.

They stepped into the elevator and before the door closed, Dean had JT pressed up against the side and was having his way with her. The elevator ride up was only an appetizer for what was yet to come. Without letting go of JT's massive frame, Dean made it to his door, slid the key card in and jostled the door open. Dean shoved JT onto the bed, flat on her back and mounted her. He ripped off her shirt with ease and revealed her huge, saggy melons. He unzipped his pants and revealed his already erect, cheese covered schlong. JT loved cheese. Without so much as a hesitation, she placed it in her mouth and the taste itself was enough to get her wet. I want you now, Dean said. He rolled JT over and pulled down her pants to reveal the battleship sized posterior that she possessed. Give it to me, Dean, she begged. He slid in his cheese, and now, saliva covered schlong into her moist tuna casserole. It was heaven. With every thrust was a feeling of ecstasy. I'm about to cum, Dean told JT. Put it in my mouth, she replied. Dean turned her over and shot his creamy cheese goo down her throat. It was over. He gave her a ticket to the VIP box at the upcoming Sunday night pay-per-view and a 'Lunatic Fringe' beanie cap. She was dressed and out the door in a glance. It was magical, but who would believe it, she thought to herself.


End file.
